


Conquered Surface

by nobleyes



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breathplay, Choking, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleyes/pseuds/nobleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie shows Joan her office for the first time, Joan feels the need to have sex. On everything. Everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut for a [prompt](http://nobleyes.tumblr.com/post/84381379472/joan-finding-out-jamie-has-an-office-and-they-fuck-on) I received on Tumblr! Instead of one big piece, I will be completing this in 5 chapters, 4 of which will be basically porn with the 5th acting as some fluff. Not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine!

“It’s… not what I expected.”

Jamie glances at Joan with amusement, watching as her eyes take in the room. It’s late in the evening and the women have just come from a delicious dinner in the city. As they walked the streets back to the brownstone, Joan mentioned bringing Jamie lunch at work. She then realized she actually had no idea where Jamie conducted business and the blonde had grabbed her hand and hailed a cab, quick to fix this. Now Joan stands in the open doorway of the office with her brows drawn, a look of almost childlike confusion on her face.

“Isn’t it?” Jamie asks, pulling off her coat and stepping around Joan into the room. She flips on a light and watches as Joan’s eyes widen.

The room is large but no space is wasted. A large black desk is placed in the far left corner of the room, immaculately clean and free of papers. On Joan’s immediate left, there’s a plush leather sofa that looks like it could swallow you whole. The other side of the room holds a sleek cherry wood conference table with ten chairs around it. A flat screen TV takes up a ridiculous amount of space on the wall by the table – and that was rather expensive – but Jamie has an idea that what really has Joan’s attention is the art.

Several pieces cover the taupe walls, ranging in shapes and sizes. There are portraits, sceneries, and biblical depictions. Every piece is beautiful, tasteful, and worked on by Jamie herself. Small lights hang on each wall, illuminating every piece of art and giving life to the room.

Jamie smirks as Joan finally meets her gaze and exhales deeply. “I never would have guessed,” she admits, finally stepping fully into the room and shedding her coat.

“Really? What did you expect?” Jamie asks, leaning back against her desk and crossing her arms, shamelessly admiring Joan’s backside as she inspects a piece of art.

“Something more…” she trails off, shrugging slightly, and Jamie takes notice of the flush in her cheeks.

“Evil?” she offers, laughing as Joan’s eyes dart to hers. “I can’t afford to be bored, darling. I must surround myself with things that inspire me or nothing will ever get done.”

“That makes sense,” Joan murmurs, making her way to Jamie. “It’s all beautiful.”

Jamie hums, not really paying attention to what Joan says but focusing instead on how the light falls on her face, bringing out those freckles that Jamie adores. She wraps an arm around the shorter woman to pull her closer. Bringing her right hand up, she strokes Joan’s cheek softly before trailing her thumb down across her bottom lip.

Joan gazes up at her as she leans into her touch. Suddenly, a wicked smile appears on her face.

“What?” Jamie asks, running her fingers through Joan’s silky hair before cupping the back of her neck.

“I was just thinking,” Joan whispers as Jamie tugs her into a kiss, “if I brought you lunch,” another kiss, “it would probably go cold.”

Jamie smiles against Joan’s lips and pulls back slightly, keeping their foreheads together. “Is that so?”

“Mhm. There’s something about this room that makes me want you more than usual.”

The taller woman laughs softly, hands sliding down Joan’s back to settle on her ass with a soft squeeze. “Is it all of my brilliance in one place?” she jokes. A flood of arousal hits her as she notices Joan’s pupils are blown, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Maybe,” she whispers before meeting Jamie in a bruising kiss. The blonde moans softly as she holds Joan close, tasting rich spices and wine on her lips. Her tongue asks for entrance which is quickly granted and she greedily takes Joan’s mouth, a hunger for the woman burning in her blood. Jamie quickly turns them and Joan gasps as the backs of her thighs hit the edge of the desk.

Breaking for air, the women pant as they hurry to remove clothing. Jamie has Joan’s blouse undone in a matter of seconds and growls softly, grabbing Joan’s hips and lifting her onto the desk. Slender legs wrap around Jamie’s waist and pull her closer as Joan presses eager kisses into her neck.

“Shit,” Jamie curses, scrabbling for a hold on the desk as Joan nibbles on her skin. The detective certainly isn’t always shy or submissive in bed but Jamie’s never seen her act like this before. It’s almost desperate and the thought has Jamie lightheaded. She leans back to pull her shirt off and Joan gives her a predatory look before leaning in to continue ravaging her neck.

Jamie holds a gentle hand out to stop her and smiles breathlessly as she takes in Joan’s appearance. Her shirt is open, revealing a bra that Jamie has never seen before, dark blue and lacy. Joan notices her staring and blushes slightly.

“It’s new,” she murmurs.

Jamie leans down and presses a kiss above each cup, hands sliding up Joan’s sides before reaching her breasts and squeezing softly. Joan plants her hands behind her on the desk, allowing her to lean back and enjoy the sensations as Jamie’s mouth trails from breasts to navel, pressing soft kisses with teasing amounts of tongue.

When Jamie gets to the waistband of Joan’s skirt, she glances up at her lover and smirks as she finds her with her head thrown back, biting her lip in anticipation. Jamie reaches beneath the skirt and grabs Joan’s tights, pulling them down slowly and kissing Joan’s legs as they’re uncovered. Once the thin material hits the floor, Jamie runs her hands up Joan’s thighs and hikes her skirt up around her waist. Smiling, she hooks Joan’s knees over her shoulders and bends down.

Joan curses under her breath and falls back on the desk, gripping the edge as she feels the first tentative touch of Jamie’s mouth on her skin. The blonde gives her slit one long teasing lick, enjoying how Joan squirms beneath her. She continues with slow licks, watching as the woman shivers and attempts to regulate her breathing. Joan finds Jamie’s hands and entwines their fingers with a squeeze.

“Please,” she begs as Jamie blows hot air on wet skin. Joan glances down at the blonde to find her smirking, tongue reaching out to lap between Joan’s legs. “Please,” Joan pleads again, eyes wide.

Although she adores the sound of Joan begging, Jamie decides to give the woman what she wants and flattens her tongue as she presses it to Joan’s clit. Joan’s loud moan encourages her to repeat the action and she takes her time, licking up and down the length of her slit and returning to tease her swollen clit. As Joan gasps above her, Jamie moves her attention down to her entrance.

“So good,” she moans at the taste of her, causing Joan to groan and drop her head back on the desk. She grips Jamie’s hands tighter, blunt nails digging into skin. Face buried between Joan’s legs, Jamie feels drunk with power. Every flick of her tongue has Joan making the most exquisite noises as she writhes hot and sensitive beneath her. More than once, Joan relinquishes her grasp on Jamie to cover her eyes, overwhelmed with the sight of the blue gaze boring into her as that mouth takes her apart. Jamie takes great pleasure in bringing Joan to the edge with every kiss, lick, and suck.

“Yes,” Joan moans suddenly, lifting her hips against Jamie’s mouth for more friction. “Right there! Oh God, Jamie, don’t stop.”

Stopping certainly isn’t Jamie’s intention. She wriggles her hands free from Joan’s and grips her hips tightly, tongue giving her clit short but broad strokes. Jamie moans deeply, knowing full well the effect the vibrations will have. As expected, Joan’s thighs clench around her neck and she’s coming with a choked-off groan of Jamie’s name.

Jamie smiles and continues flicking her tongue in a lazy manner until the woman beneath her gasps and pushes her away, oversensitive.

“Kiss me,” Joan demands, dropping her legs and leaning up to grab the back of Jamie’s head. Jamie meets her halfway and kisses her thoroughly, the taste of Joan mingling in their mouths. Joan can only stay upright for so long as she’s still trembling – much to Jamie’s amusement. When she backs out of the kiss and flops back on the desk, Jamie gives her a slow smile and presses a kiss to her stomach before fixing her skirt and stepping away.

“That was gorgeous,” she murmurs, watching the rise and fall of Joan’s breasts as she catches her breath. Jamie’s own arousal flares hot and deep in her stomach and she rubs her thighs together in an attempt to find some friction.

Joan laughs weakly and pulls herself into sitting position. “Thank you,” she smiles, “that was incredible. Not that I need to tell you that.”

She doesn’t but Jamie loves hearing it either way. Joan carefully stands, legs still wobbly, and wraps her arms around the taller woman. After a slow, lazy kiss, Joan’s hand finds its way into Jamie’s pants and her eyes widen as fingers meet wet material.

“Wow,” she whispers with a smirk, “I think we better take care of this, don’t you?”

Jamie smiles at Joan’s messy hair and sweat-shined skin. Eyes shining in the light, she looks absolutely delectable and Jamie is definitely still hungry.


	2. The Conference Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Marissa for the beta! More coming soon :)

Joan, still catching her breath, takes a look around the office. When her eyes land on the conference table by the TV, she smiles and turns to Jamie.

“When’s your next meeting?” she asks, sliding the taller woman’s shirt off her shoulders and flinging it to the side.

“Ooh I think I’ve got a rather important one in two days.” Jamie can’t help the smirk that spreads across her lips as Joan’s smile widens and her hand grasps Jamie’s, guiding her to the table.

“Up,” Joan commands, giving Jamie’s ass a playful smack. She follows her up on to the smooth cherry wood surface, gently pushing the blonde until she’s lying flat on her back. “I like the thought of you sitting here and remembering everything I’m about to do to you.”

“Really?” Jamie raises her eyebrows, biting her lip as Joan leans down to press kisses to her stomach. “What exactly are you planning on doing?”

“Don’t worry,” Joan whispers.

Jamie laughs softly but it turns into a moan as Joan nips at her hipbone. She feels hypersensitive, even the warm breath of Joan’s exhales lighting her skin on fire. Sex is always electric between them but there’s something different about Joan tonight. She’s taking charge and having no problem maneuvering Jamie in whatever way she wants her.

For the first few months of their relationship, Jamie had always initiated things. Now as she lies on the cool surface of her conference table, Joan mouthing wet kisses up her torso, she couldn’t be more surprised – or happier. Relinquishing some of the control for once feels amazing and as Joan’s lips meet hers, Jamie feels herself melting into it, arms wrapping around the woman with a moan.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Joan murmurs against her lips. “Eating me out on your desk.”

“God yes.” The image still burns hot in Jamie’s mind and she squirms with need.

“Are you going to think about it the next time you sit there?”

“Mm,” Jamie moans and squeezes her eyes shut as she feels Joan begin to unbutton her pants. “Absolutely I will.”

“Good,” Joan smiles briefly before tugging the pants down. Jamie kicks them off and lifts her hips for Joan to remove her panties. Warm fingers move up Jamie’s thighs, eliciting a soft moan from her. Every small touch from Joan makes her want to cry out. Goosebumps cover her body as Joan leans down and presses their foreheads together.

“Your tongue drives me crazy,” she murmurs before kissing Jamie hard and biting at her bottom lip.

Jamie hisses in a breath and laughs weakly. “You drive me crazy,” she murmurs back, gripping Joan’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Joan’s hot breath on her mouth makes her shiver and she nods. She’s about to respond when she feels a long, slender finger slide inside her.

“Oh!” Jamie gasps at the sensation, eyes snapping open to look at the dark-haired woman hovering over her. Joan pulls her finger out briefly before easily sliding a second in, twisting her hand slightly.

“You’re so wet,” Joan whispers, looking at Jamie in what may be adoration. “That’s incredible.”

Jamie squirms as a shudder runs through her body. Pleasing Joan always gets her incredibly aroused. She adores the way the woman looks as she hits her climax, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to her damp forehead. She honestly believes she could spend an entire day causing that reaction, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of Joan without needing anything in return. Not that she’s complaining now…

Joan crooks her finger, forcing a curse from the blonde. Jamie bites her lip as she feels the pad of Joan’s thumb skirt over her swollen clit.

“Jesus Christ,” she groans, nails digging into the shoulders of the woman above her. “More,” she demands between clenched teeth.

“More?” Joan asks innocently even as she pumps her fingers faster, the slick sound of Jamie’s cunt and her labored breaths filling the air. “More what?”

“Another finger,” Jamie moans and spreads her legs wider, grinding against Joan’s hand. Joan circles her clit with her thumb once more and Jamie’s eyes roll back in her head at the delicious friction.

“Say please,” Joan smiles wickedly and pulls her fingers back until only the very tips are breaching Jamie’s body.

The blonde blinks in confusion. Not once has Joan ever asked her to beg. She looks up at her now to see that she’s blushing and her pupils are completely blown. She looks fevered and wild, breathing just as hard as Jamie if not harder. Jamie realizes that this is something that Joan is learning she enjoys and swallows hard, happy to indulge her.

“Please,” she whispers hoarsely and licks her lips. She isn’t sure what’s come over her lover but she has no problem letting it happen.

“As you wish,” Joan smiles briefly before nodding, adding a third finger and continuing with a fast pace.

Hot pleasure courses through Jamie’s body. “Oh fuck!” she cries out, toes curling. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Her back arches and her eyes squeeze shut as she begins to tremble. Joan moans at Jamie’s enthusiastic response and can’t help but kiss her, all tongue and teeth, rough and demanding. She spends minutes claiming Jamie’s mouth before she pulls back.

“Are you going to come all over this table like you made me come all over your desk?” Her voice is silky and smug.

Jamie remembers the look on Joan’s face as she climaxed, thighs clenching around her neck, and the very thought brings her to the brink. “God yes,” she groans.

Joan attacks her mouth once again and Jamie allows her to take control, focusing entirely on the pressure building between her legs. Joan simultaneously curls her fingers in a come-hither motion and rubs her thumb along Jamie’s clit. The effect is instant and has Jamie positively whimpering.

The blonde tries to pull back for air but Joan follows her, panting into her mouth. She continues the motions with her fingers and Jamie bucks her hips hard against them. She’s incapable of forming any thought in her head, thinking only of the pleasure and chasing that point of relief.

“Come on,” Joan whispers in her ear and her voice is so seductive and so damned sweet that it’s Jamie’s undoing. Her nails dig into Joan’s shoulders as she cries out, body clenching around the fingers inside her. Waves of pleasure course through her, muscles contracting and releasing deliciously.

“Shit!” Jamie groans as she twitches through the aftershocks. Joan slowly removes her fingers and presses kisses along her jaw.

“How was that?” she asks and the blonde rolls her eyes.

“You know damn well how that was,” she responds, feeling her body fully relax. She feels warm and sated, content to lie there for years.

Joan laughs softly and rolls off the table, stretching luxuriously. Jamie manages to turn her head and she watches with a small smile, feelings of love flooding her system. This Joan Watson always manages to surprise her.

“Are you ready to head home?” she asks, pulling herself to her feet and heading to her desk in search of her shirt. When she doesn’t hear a response, she turns to find Joan stripped of her remaining clothing and standing right in front of her.

“We still have a couch to defile,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around Jamie’s neck.

Jamie presses a soft kiss to her forehead and hugs her close. “You want to ruin that for me too, do you?”

Joan nods with a wide grin. “It’s fun! Now you won’t be able to sit in this office without thinking of me.”

“I’m always thinking of you, darling.”

“Yeah but,” Joan rolls her eyes, “now they’ll be sexual thoughts.”

Jamie laughs and carefully walks Joan backwards until they reach the couch. They both hiss at the feel of cool leather on their skin but all the same, Jamie gets situated on her back and pulls Joan close.

“Let’s cuddle for a moment, love,” she suggests, still feeling a bit too worn out to do anything else quite yet. To her relief, Joan curls up against her and covers her with her warm body.

“Don’t fall asleep!” she warns, dark eyes gleaming with amusement as Jamie feigns a yawn.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Jamie promises, running her hand through Joan’s hair. “Not when there’s furniture to defile.” She smiles at Joan’s giggle and holds her close, thinking up ways to drive her lover crazy as her body prepares for another round.


	3. The Couch and Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains erotic asphyxiation! No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Are you awake?” Joan whispers into the warm skin of Jamie’s neck. Jamie smiles to herself and makes a small noise of confirmation, snuggling deeper into the couch and pulling Joan closer.

“Of course I am,” she replies as she trails her fingertips up and down the length of Joan’s spine. Joan shivers and squirms in response. Jamie can feel the slight rhythmic press of Joan’s hips against her thigh and desire begins to crawl through her veins. Her body feels recharged and her mind is set to take Joan apart.

Jamie tips Joan’s chin up so they can meet for a kiss. She moves her lips slowly, a gentle press here and there to tease Joan and leave her wanting more. Jamie beings to pull her head back ever so slightly every few seconds until Joan is chasing her mouth with a moan. Jamie finally relents, opening her mouth to Joan’s tongue and melting into the sensations.

They fight for control for a bit before Joan submits and allows Jamie to be in charge. The blonde flips them on the couch so she’s on top of Joan, the desire to dominate growing stronger every second. Joan is hot and desperate beneath her, wrapping her legs around Jamie’s waist and gripping the back of her head tightly. Jamie moans and bites down on Joan’s bottom lip to coax a whimper out of her. It works and Jamie’s arousal skyrockets at the sound.

“Fuck,” she murmurs against Joan’s mouth, pulling back to look into her lover’s heavy-lidded eyes. Joan tries to pull Jamie down for another kiss but Jamie places a loose hand around her throat to stop her.

“Oh,” Joan gasps, eyes widening. It’s something they have never tried before but Jamie desperately wants. She searches Joan’s face for any sign of hesitancy or discomfort as she applies light pressure. Instead, Joan’s eyes flutter shut and she nods her consent, nails digging into the blonde’s back.

Jamie takes a moment to steady herself, dizzy with excitement at Joan’s permission. Her thumb grazes the side of Joan’s neck as she slowly begins to tighten her grip. Power and arousal fill Jamie’s veins and she finds that she’s already breathing heavily. The ache between her legs is beginning to grow uncomfortable and she squirms slightly.

“Drop your legs,” she whispers quietly, not wanting to break the spell that has fallen over them. Joan opens her eyes as she obeys, unhooking her legs from around Jamie’s waist and letting them fall to the cushions beneath her. Jamie shifts around until she’s straddling Joan’s right thigh. This also allows Joan to grind against Jamie’s thigh and both women moan as their hips roll experimentally.

Joan swallows hard beneath Jamie’s hand and the blonde inhales sharply at the sensation. She stares into Joan’s dark eyes as she tightens her grip further. Her entire body feels tense as she takes her time, not wanting to rush in and ruin this. Her eyes scan Joan’s face from her parted lips to her furrowed brow. Jamie finds her exquisite this way, bare and wanting.

“More,” Joan suddenly says, tilting her head back slightly. Her legs squeeze around Jamie’s thighs and she moans loudly. Jamie feels it vibrate beneath her palm and her muscles tighten in response. She wants to hear that sound for the rest of her life. She wants to tear Joan apart and devour her, savoring every moment of it.

Instead she asks, “Are you sure?”

Joan’s brown eyes meet her blue ones and Jamie’s hand automatically squeezes tighter. When a soft sigh escapes Joan’s lips in response, Jamie grinds her hips hard, desperate for friction. She leans down to press their foreheads together as she slowly increases the pressure around Joan’s throat. Here, she can hear the small sounds Joan makes and Jamie closes her eyes, wanting to hold onto them forever.

Joan’s hands are suddenly on Jamie’s ass and she’s guiding her hips back and forth, encouraging Jamie to move.

“God yes,” Jamie moans, sparks of pleasure coursing through her body at the increased friction. Joan is rutting against her thigh in return and Jamie can feel her, slick and wet against her skin. Her hand tightens.

“Jamie,” Joan murmurs.

“Joan?”

“I can still breathe.”

“What?”

Joan rolls her eyes and covers Jamie’s hand with her own. “You’re barely squeezing.”

Jamie blinks in confusion. She was certain she was applying a decent amount of pressure. When she releases her grip, she realizes that Joan was right and she had barely been doing anything. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Jamie guesses this might as well be the case.

“You won’t,” Joan promises, pressing down on Jamie’s hand, “Now come on.”

Jamie mentally berates herself for being too careful. It had been her idea to do this in the first place. She remembers the look in Joan’s eyes when she had done it. Wide with surprise yet warm with trust. Newly determined, Jamie closes her hand around Joan’s throat and holds it there. Immediately, Joan begins to grind against her thigh again, faster this time.

Jamie continues her motions on Joan, rutting back and forth with enthusiasm. She’s panting now, trying to match Joan’s rhythm. There’s something strange about only hearing her own moans when they’re both clearly experiencing pleasure. Jamie looks down at Joan to find her mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, eyebrows drawn as if in pain. Jamie goes to release her hand but Joan quickly holds her still, shaking her head no.

Not pain, then. Ecstasy.

Jamie groans and grinds faster, pressing down hard on Joan’s thigh, slick with sweat and arousal. It feels good, so good, and she wants to make it last. Jamie gently pulls Joan’s hand away and releases her grip on her neck. Joan gasps in a deep breath and narrows her eyes at her.

“Why did you stop?”

“Hush,” the corner of Jamie’s mouth lifts in a small smile, “I don’t want it to be over yet.”

Joan huffs but pulls Jamie down on top of her and into a languid kiss. Pressed against her chest, Jamie can feel the rapid pounding of her heart. Being the one to cause it, she feels smug and she smiles against Joan’s mouth.

“I really like this,” Joan murmurs when they break for air. She looks into Jamie’s eyes and brushes blonde hair away from her face.

“I noticed,” Jamie smirks. She hadn’t noticed they stopped moving their hips until now but she doesn’t mind.

“Can we try it again?”

“Of course.”

Joan smiles and it’s bright and beautiful. “Okay, get up! We’ll do a different position.” She pats Jamie’s ass and squirms until Jamie rolls off her with an exaggerated groan. The blonde stands and stretches, feeling Joan’s eyes on her. She’s slick between her thighs and fresh arousal spreads through her. She watches Joan rise from the couch and licks her lips.

“Come here,” Jamie tugs Joan into a hard kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Jamie devours her mouth, taking what she desires and leaving Joan whimpering for more. They pull at each other, wanting to be closer, breathing each other’s air and drinking each other in.

Somehow, they end up on the floor with their positions the opposite of what they were on the couch. Joan is on top of Jamie, black hair acting as a curtain as they continue to kiss. Joan ruts against Jamie’s thigh, gasping every time their lips break apart. Without even thinking about it, Jamie’s hands reach up and close around Joan’s throat.

“Oh fuck,” Joan rasps, grinding faster. There is no rhythm to her movements, only desperation. Jamie watches in fascination as Joan’s eyes close and her mouth falls open, lips red and swollen. Jamie squeezes tighter and tenses her thigh, lifting it slightly to provide more leverage against Joan’s thrusts.

“Come on,” Jamie breathes, heart pounding in her chest as Joan’s eyes meet hers. She wants to see the expression on Joan’s face as she comes undone. She wants to witness the relief as oxygen floods her system while her sexual high still lingers. “Come on,” she coaxes. Again, she tightens her grip.

Almost instantly, Joan’s hips still and she’s coming, spasms shaking her body. Jamie immediately removes her hand, watching as Joan inhales deeply again and again.

“Oh shit,” Joan says on every exhale. Color fills her cheeks and she stares at Jamie with wide eyes, pleasure visible on her face. Seconds later, she breaks out in a wide grin, laughing breathlessly. “That was amazing!”

Jamie can’t help but laugh too, ecstatic at the successful experience for her lover. “That was gorgeous,” she says.

Joan shakes her head in amazement, wiggling slightly on Jamie’s thigh – now soaking wet. “We will definitely be doing that again.”

The blonde nods, running her fingers through Joan’s messy hair. Her body still thrums with need but she waits for Joan to catch her breath and decide what to do next. She expects it to take some time so she’s surprised when Joan lifts herself off Jamie’s body only to turn around and settle back over her on her hands and knees.

“Oh God,” Jamie squeezes her eyes shut and throws her head back as Joan’s tongue is suddenly between her legs. Receiving oral is one of Jamie’s absolute favorite things and Joan knows this. Her fingers slide through Jamie’s slit as her tongue teases her clit. Two fingers breach Jamie easily and her back arches. “Oh fuck,” she groans.

Joan sets a fast pace, fingers thrusting in and out ruthlessly as her tongue dances around Jamie’s clit. The blonde’s head moves left and right on the ground as she feels helpless and overwhelmed. She’s moaning practically nonstop and when she manages to pry her eyes open, she’s greeting with the beautiful sight of Joan hovering over her.

Jamie grabs Joan’s hips and pulls her down and back until Joan is lying on top of her. She plants her hands on Joan’s ass and buries her face between her legs to return the favor. Jamie knows her lover will be oversensitive but she enjoys the way Joan’s thighs tremble from the attention. Jamie thrusts her tongue into Joan’s cunt and moans, savoring the taste of her.

Joan’s hand picks up speed and Jamie alternates between grinding her hips down against the fingers inside her and lifting them to meet Joan’s tongue. She knows it won’t take long to reach orgasm and she digs her nails into the soft skin of Joan’s backside. Joan can’t come again so soon but that doesn’t mean Jamie can’t enjoy her in the meantime.

A third finger slides inside of Jamie and she groans loudly, feeling her orgasm creep closer. She pulls her tongue back and presses kisses along Joan’s slit, sucking here and there. Jamie feels the vibrations between her legs as Joan moans in return. Her fingers are moving faster and Jamie begins to tremble. It’s good, so good, and she begins to feel the telltale signs of impending climax. She flattens her tongue and laps at Joan’s clit, groaning her appreciation and grinding against Joan’s hand. She’s almost there…

A twist of Joan’s fingers is all it takes. Jamie’s head falls back against the floor with a throaty moan. Her eyes roll back in her head as her orgasm hits her hard.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” she knows she’s babbling but she doesn’t care. It seems to go on forever, every muscle in her body contracting and filling her with ecstasy. She’s on cloud nine and never wants to come down. Joan pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh brings Jamie back to Earth. She sighs heavily and gently pushes on Joan’s hips until she rolls off her.

“Good?” Joan asks as she turns to face her, mouth shining from Jamie’s juices.

“Ridiculously,” Jamie responds, noting how tired she sounds. Random muscles in her body keep twitching and she feels hot and worn out. “How about we head to my hotel, darling?” She doesn’t wish to take Joan to the brownstone, wanting to keep her for herself tonight.

Joan smiles, “Sure. Let’s get dressed.”


	4. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this makes up for it :) No beta so any and all mistakes are mine. Thank you to Kelly for help and suggestions! The next chapter will be fluff.

The hotel is quiet when they arrive. They take the elevator in silence, holding hands and smiling at each other. If Jamie yawns, she doesn’t let Joan see it. The woman is still radiating want beside her and who is she to deny Joan? Tired or not, she wants to see this night through. Never before has Joan shown this level of enthusiasm in their lovemaking. She’s ravenous and Jamie has never seen anything more beautiful.

They get inside the suite and Jamie makes a beeline for the bedroom. With every step, she grows more exhausted, thoroughly worn out by her lover. Ideally, she’ll fuck Joan in the comfort of the bed and then they’ll drift into a deep sleep. She’s halfway there when Joan’s fingers wrap around her wrist and tug her to a stop.

“Hey,” she says softly. Jamie turns to find her smirking in her bra and panties. “Join me in the shower?”

Thoughts of Joan wet and soapy effectively chase away Jamie’s exhaustion. She’s quick to follow Joan into the bathroom and make haste of her own clothing. The shower is turned on and as the water warms, the women stand entangled in each others' arms, pressing lazy kisses to necks and cheeks. Arousal stirs in Jamie’s stomach and she nips on Joan’s collarbone, delighting in the gasp she receives.

“If you start that now, we’ll never get in,” Joan jokes even as she grips Jamie’s shoulders and pulls her closer.

“Mm,” Jamie hums against Joan’s clavicle, tongue flicking out briefly before she pulls back. “Get in then.”

Joan obeys and Jamie is quick to follow. The shower is roomy with a large seat in the corner. Both women sigh contentedly as the hot water cascades over them. Joan stands in front of Jamie, facing the spray. The blonde smiles to herself as she watches rivulets of water follow the curve of Joan’s back, trailing the length of her spine and the backs of her thighs. Coming forward and resting her chin on Joan’s shoulder, Jamie lazily points to the body wash sitting on a ledge.

“Hand me that?” she murmurs, turning to press a soft kiss to Joan’s neck.

The shorter woman hums approvingly before grabbing the bottle and a shower pouf. She turns in Jamie’s arms and smiles innocently. Jamie knows better than that. She can see the gleam in those dark eyes. She knows this woman well by know and that look says she wants more sex and she wants it now.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” The blonde smirks as she pours some gel onto the pouf.

Any of Jamie’s past lovers would have blushed at that. They would push down their desire and be filled with embarrassment instead. Joan Watson simply grins widely and unashamedly, pushing her hair back over her shoulders to give Jamie access to her chest.

“You love it,” she states, eyes fluttering closed as Jamie begins to rub the soap along her shoulders and upper arms.

“Quite right,” Jamie doesn’t even bother denying it. Joan has thoroughly worn her out and she couldn’t be happier. Never has she been so sated, so deeply content. Jamie was used to people letting her do what she wanted whenever she wanted. Any bit of intimacy she would give, they would happily take. No one ever tried to take control of the woman and bring her to her knees. No one until Joan.

Jamie gently pushes on Joan’s shoulder to get her to turn around. As the water rinses away the soap on her front, Jamie works on the smooth expanse of Joan’s back. She watches small freckles disappear beneath the white lather and fights the urge to pull the woman into a fierce hug. At this point in the night, she feels flooded with hormones and feelings. As she slides her hands over the plush curve of Joan’s ass, she’s brought out of her sappy thoughts by a small moan.

“Are you deliberately teasing me?” Joan asks, turning to look at Jamie over her shoulder.

“Hm?”

“You’re taking your sweet time back there.”

Jamie smiles and reaches around Joan to set the pouf down. “Really? I hadn’t realized.” She honestly hadn’t as she had been too focused on the marvelous being that her lover is.

Joan turns to face her once more, this time with a smirk. “My turn,” she remarks and pulls Jamie under the spray. “You know, you’re supposed to wash your hair first. That way all of the dirt and germs that rinses off onto your body can be cleaned with soap.”

“Is that so?” Blinking water from her eyes, Jamie watches a blurry Joan grab a bottle of shampoo. Flipping it open, she takes a sniff and smiles.

“Smells like you.”

“Well,” Jamie rolls her eyes and allows herself to be maneuvered out of the cascade of water, “It is what I wash my hair with every day.”

Joan doesn’t bother to comment as she squirts some shampoo into her hands. The scent of lavender quickly fills the small space and Jamie obediently sits on the corner seat as Joan instructs with a nod of her head. Joan steps between her legs and begins to work the lather into Jamie’s blonde hair.

Heaven might as well be a great scalp massage, Jamie thinks. She feels her jaw go slack and her neck turn to jelly as Joan’s skilled fingers work their way over her head. Every time Jamie begins to turn to lead them into a better position, Joan has magically found it already, putting pressure on just the right spot. Jamie can hardly help the groan that escapes as fingertips circle at her nape before moving back up to the crown of her head.

“Feel good?” Joan chuckles.

“You bloody well know it,” Jamie murmurs. “You’re about to put me to sleep.”

“Better get up and rinse, then.”

Jamie mumbles in mock irritation as she stands and positions herself beneath the water. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, taking an extra moment to enjoy the warmth even once she’s sure her hair is clean. She begins to imagine what a nice, hot bath with Joan would be like. A hand on her wrist pulls her from her thoughts.

“Hm?” Jamie’s eyelids are suddenly heavier than she remembered them being. She finds herself tugged out from under the water and in front of Joan, who is now holding the pouf. “Oh,” Jamie smiles and watches as her lover meticulously washes her. Joan is gentle and precise, being sure to not miss any inch of skin. Once she’s satisfied, she throws the pouf into the general direction of the ledge it came from. Jamie raises an eyebrow at her but is quickly distracted as Joan’s hands reach up to grab her breasts.

“You’re so sexy,” Joan mutters, eyes glued to Jamie’s chest.

Jamie bites her lip as she feels her nipples harden beneath Joan’s thumbs. Her lover reverently caresses her skin, gaze boring into Jamie’s as she emits little gasps. She feels sensitive and responsive as every small touch of Joan’s fingers has her holding her breath. The dark-haired woman blinks a few times as if breaking herself from a spell. She meets Jamie’s wide blue eyes and licks her lips before turning to look over her shoulder.

“Detachable showerhead?”

Oh _yes_. Jamie feels weak in the knees as she nods furiously. Of course she picked a hotel with necessities.

“Plenty of settings,” the blonde states as Joan pulls the showerhead down and investigates it. Turning her hand three times to the right, the women watch as the water pressure increases into a hard stream. Jamie feels her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat as she anticipates the feel of it between her legs. Instead, Joan continues turning until there is a soft, gentle setting. She smirks at Jamie’s questioning look and steps closer.

“Rinsing first,” she explains as she holds the showerhead above the blonde’s shoulders. She takes her time, much to Jamie’s irritation, holding the spray in some locations longer than necessary. Jamie huffs, certain that there is no longer any amount of soap on her body. Joan is unaffected by the noise as she continues to watch the water hit Jamie’s right thigh. The taller woman is about to complain when she suddenly finds herself against the tile wall.

“Spread your legs,” Joan commands quietly.

Jamie obeys and listens to the click of the showerhead as it’s turned to the hardest setting. Her throat feels dry as she waits, fingers tapping restlessly against the wall behind her. Finally she hears the strum of water hitting the floor in what she knows is the perfect pressure. Her eyes close in waiting.

Joan’s palm trails down Jamie’s stomach slowly before her fingertips run over her mound. The blonde bites her lip and lets her head fall back against the wall, focusing on the feel of Joan’s warm fingers as they spread her open. She knows it’s going to hit her at any moment and her body tenses and oh it’s going to feel so good and-

“Hnn-ahh!” Jamie chokes out some form of a moan as the warm pressure meets her clit. Her eyes snap open to find Joan with a wicked expression on her face. She moves the showerhead closer and Jamie finds herself grasping for purchase on Joan’s shoulders, effectively bringing her flush against her body. Joan’s lips immediately attach themselves to Jamie’s neck and she begins to suck.

Jamie helplessly jerks her hips against the water, overwhelmed by the sensation and feeling unsure of whether she wants more or less. Of course Joan would be holding the showerhead at the perfect position, making Jamie tremble as her legs fight to hold her up. Waves of pleasure wash over her as the stream is pushed closer and pulled away, constantly thrumming against her clit in changing intensities.

“Jesus Christ,” Jamie groans, running her hands all over Joan’s shoulders and back in a frenzy. She feels as though a fire is growing between her legs and will soon consume her entire body. It’s maddening and her jaw clenches as Joan pulls away from her neck, lips swollen and red.

“You look wrecked,” Joan laughs lightly. Jamie decides that if she wasn’t so out of her mind with desire, she’d smack Joan for that. Instead, she lets out a throaty moan and succumbs to a full-body shudder.

Joan twists her hand a fraction and sparks fly behind Jamie’s eyes at the new angle. Her knees buckle but an arm quickly wraps around her back to hold her steady. Joan is now placing hot kisses from Jamie’s clavicle to her breast. As she sucks a nipple into her mouth, Jamie can’t help but cry out.

“Oh fuck,” she whispers hoarsely. “Oh Joan, fuck.” Her eyes roll back into her head and she feels she can no longer keep control over her body. She allows herself to slump against the wall and submit to Joan’s ruthless ministrations.

With one hand holding Jamie up and the other holding the showerhead, Joan relies entirely on her mouth to lavish Jamie’s breasts. And damn if she isn’t excellent at it. Jamie watches through half-lidded eyes as Joan’s tongue teases one nipple and then the other. She gazes up at the blonde innocently as her lips close around a hardened nub and Jamie feels herself rounding the corner to climax.

“Joan,” she gasps, hips jerking in desperation. “Please.”

The shorter woman moans and pulls herself off of Jamie’s breast to murmur, “Hold yourself up.”

Jamie does as she’s told, despite her body’s protesting. Her legs shake violently but she uses all of her strength to remain standing. Joan’s hand quickly returns between Jamie’s legs to spread her open once more. The hard spray of water can hit her clit more directly this way and Jamie curses loudly as her body begins to tense.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants, heart pounding in her chest. “Almost there.”

Joan nods and reattaches her mouth to a sensitive nipple. She sucks hard and with one small bite, Jamie’s back arches off the wall as her orgasm washes over her. Her muscles spasm hard and she cries out to every possible god there is as her body is wracked with pleasure. Joan holds her close through the whole thing, mouth open in awe. She only pulls the showerhead away once the blonde begins to twitch from oversensitivity.

As Jamie comes down from the high, her legs decide to take a break from holding her weight. She slides to her knees and uses the position to her advantage as she knows Joan is desperate for release. Wrapping her hands around Joan’s thighs, she tugs them open and buries her face between Joan’s legs. A curse and a hand in her hair tells her it’s much appreciated.

Jamie moans at the taste of Joan, lapping her up greedily and enthusiastically. She’s unbelievably grateful for whatever has possessed her lover tonight. She never would have imagined that simply showing Joan her office would bring them to where they are now.

It takes less than a minute for Joan to come and she does so with both hands gripping Jamie’s head tightly. She rocks against Jamie’s tongue and moans loudly, thighs shaking beneath Jamie’s grip. The blonde licks her clean before pulling away and wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. Glancing up, she finds Joan smiling fondly at her.

“Good?” Jamie asks, even though she knows it’s unnecessary.

“Shut up,” Joan responds as she helps the taller woman to her feet.

With the showerhead returned to its place and the water turned off, the women exit the shower and wrap themselves in thick maroon towels that likely cost hundreds of dollars. As Jamie opens the door to the main room, the cool air brings goosebumps to her skin. This leads to a shiver and a yawn and she stumbles to the bedroom.

She drops her towel and flops onto the expensive sheets, more than ready to call it a night. Random muscles in her body twitch in the aftermath of so much pleasure and she sighs happily into a pillow. She never imagined she would finally meet someone who could surpass her stamina. Jamie feels thoroughly fucked and satisfied so she allows a stupid grin to remain on her face.

“You keep toys here?”

Jamie jumps a little at the sound of Joan’s voice and turns to find her holding a blue dildo.

“Of course,” Jamie flips onto her back and stretches languorously. “If I stay here, why wouldn’t I bring them with me?”

Joan shrugs in agreement and then looks from the toy to Jamie. “You want to?”

Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up and she lifts her head from the pillow to look at Joan incredulously.

“You can’t be serious.”


	5. The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! This was a very fun prompt to fill and I hope you all enjoyed it even if it took awhile. Now that this one is complete, I will be working on the next chapter of my other fic and I hope to get that out within a week. I'm finally finished being busy with a class so I'll have more time. Thank you to the anon who sent the prompt and thank those of you who leave kudos and comments :) feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://www.nobleyes.tumblr.com) if you have any prompts or questions! No beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

“What? Are you too tired?” The corner of Joan’s mouth lifts in amusement as her eyes scan Jamie’s body.

“Honestly, darling, I am rather exhausted.” Jamie sees no reason in denying it at this point. It’s rather hard even keeping her eyes open for this conversation. Every muscle, every inch of her, is completely relaxed and the soft sheets she has covered herself with are trying to pull her under.

Joan continues smirking at her for a moment before setting the dildo back in its place and joining Jamie on the bed. She curls up at the blonde’s side, tangling their legs together and burying her face in Jamie’s neck. Jamie hums contentedly and reaches her hand up to run through Joan’s dark, wet hair. She feels hot breath on her skin as Joan mumbles something but she doesn’t quite catch it.

“What was that?”

Joan turns her head and speaks again, “I just realized something.”

“Hm?” Jamie asks, eyes closing against her will. Joan is so warm and comfortable next to her and it’s really not fair of her to try to have a conversation when Jamie is so tired.

“We never washed my hair,” Joan sighs heavily and begins to roll away from her extremely perfect spot in the bed.

“Hey hey hey,” Jamie wraps her arm around Joan and pulls her back, “it’s fine. We’ll do it in the morning, okay? Besides, only one of us needs to look presentable and let’s be honest, it’s me.”

Joan laughs softly and Jamie feels teeth press into the skin of her shoulder. She feels a small shiver beneath her skin but her body seems too fatigued to carry it out and it sits uncomfortably along her spine. It should bother her but after the night she’s had and the weight of her lover against her, she really can’t be arsed to care.

“I can’t believe I wore Jamie Moriarty out,” Joan whispers, smile evident in her voice.

Jamie wants to scoff, really she does, but all that comes out is a weak exhale. She playfully pinches the skin beneath her hand on Joan’s hip though that only serves to make Joan laugh.

“It won’t happen again,” Jamie mumbles.

“Sure it won’t,” Joan giggles. She places a soft kiss against Jamie’s collarbone before settling down, head on Jamie’s shoulder and tucked beneath her chin. After a few minutes, she is quiet and breathing deeply beside Jamie and the blonde begins to feel the first tendrils of sleep reaching for her.

Her body feels light, her mind blank, and she couldn’t be happier. She thinks she’ll sleep for hours without even stirring. The morning is sure to promise more sex as she’ll tug Joan into the shower and wash her hair. The thought brings a lazy smile to Jamie’s face as she dozes off.

It could be ten minutes later, it could be hours, but Jamie has no idea when she feels the slow movement against her hip. At first, she’s able to excuse it as a dream and ignore it. However, it continues and continues with varying amounts of pressure until she’s regretfully pulled from her slumber. Her eyes blink open as she realizes Joan is slowly grinding against her.

“Joan,” Jamie murmurs in disbelief. How is her lover not as utterly exhausted as she is? Jamie is sure she satisfied Joan properly so how on Earth is it that the other woman is currently humping her awake?

“I’m sorry,” Joan whispers between kisses along Jamie’s neck and shoulder. Her hips continue in their movement and Jamie soothes a hand down Joan’s side in an attempt to stop her. She never wants to deny Joan pleasure but she really doesn’t feel up to much of anything at the moment. It’s truly taking all of her energy to blink.

She presses a kiss to Joan’s forehead and smiles. “Don’t be sorry, love. Was I neglectful tonight?”

Joan’s head whips up and though it’s dark, Jamie can feel her intense gaze. “No! Oh my God, no. You were,” she stops to laugh, “astounding! It’s me, I’m sorry, I don’t know why. I just keep wanting more.”

“Never apologize for that,” Jamie laughs softly before removing her arm from around Joan and stretching. Sleep is fighting to pull her back in and she knows if she doesn’t do something, she’ll lose. As Joan rolls onto her stomach beside her, Jamie gets an idea.

“You know… I happen to give fantastic massages.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Jamie nods as she sits up. She hopes that this will appropriately calm Joan down and encourage her to fall asleep. That way, Jamie can completely relax knowing that her lover is taken care of. She pulls the sheet down until it’s resting at the base of Joan’s spine and brushes dark hair off of Joan’s shoulders.

“How come you’ve never given me a massage before?” Joan asks accusatorily.

As Jamie begins runs her hands along Joan’s back, she shrugs. “I never had to before.”

This gets a laugh from Joan. “They need a special occasion?”

“Well,” Jamie pauses to situate herself in a better position as she grips Joan’s shoulders, “No, but they tend to make one fall asleep very quickly. You’ve never struggled with sleep in my presence as I tend to thoroughly wear you out.” She doesn’t include the bit about Joan wearing _her_ out but it’s heavily implied in her exasperated tone.

“I see,” Joan laughs lightly before sighing as Jamie begins to work, stroking her hands along the muscles in Joan’s shoulder blades and upper back.

She moves slowly, taking her time and listening to the small, satisfactory moans coming from her lover. Jamie varies her pressure as she finds what Joan likes, hands making their way down her back with small circles and muscle lifting. She can practically feel Joan melt beneath her touch and the thought fills Jamie with warmth.

“How’s this?” she asks as she lightly kneads her knuckles up to Joan’s shoulders.

Joan groans in response.

Jamie takes this as a good sign and fights through her exhaustion as she continues. Joan is warm and pliant, soft and smooth. Jamie finds herself smiling as her fingertips trail over small freckles and a childhood scar that carries a rather humorous story. Before long, she slows her movements and then stops completely to press a soft kiss in the dip of Joan’s back. When she hears no response, Jamie closes her eyes and listens to the steady breathing that indicates sleep.

Being careful not to wake her, Jamie slides back beneath the covers and gets as close as possible. Joan has her arms folded beneath her pillow, head facing Jamie. The blonde shifts lower in the bed until she can curl a leg around one of Joan’s and sling an arm over her back. Satisfied when Joan doesn’t stir, Jamie places a kiss on her shoulder blade before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take her once more.

She no longer thinks about whether the morning will bring more fun. She focuses only on the way that her fingers fit perfectly between the spaces of Joan’s ribs and how clean Joan smells. Jamie thinks back on the night and just how wonderful and surprising the whole thing was. In the back of her mind, she wonders what will happen the next time Joan is in her office. Even if this insatiable mood never strikes her again, Jamie is happy for this moment and feels confident she has made the perfect choice in Joan Watson.


End file.
